Soldier Kings (Drag King AU)
by Inkfinity
Summary: Flash forward ten years after the end of µ's musical journey. The ancient idols are now married and employed. After a complicated, drunk and sleepless night, Umi, Maki and Eli decide to start crossdressing. They eventually create male personas and start their own drag king trio. It may sound fun at first but with their jobs, slight alcohol problem and wives, drama is sure to ensue.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** The story might go from being rated T to being rated M, depending on how the story continues. That's all I have to say, enjoy!

* * *

''You're an adult! Stop fooling around!''

This sentence, said to her by father, played over and over again in her head like a broken record. It wasn't all that unpleasant, though. She understood its meaning but with all the alcohol in her metabolism, she just wanted to hit herself to make it stop.

Maki chugged down her glass of cold vodka and longly sighed. Her body hurt from head to toe and even though she knew that alcohol wasn't the right solution, she couldn't help herself but to continue to drink more and more. The red-head loudly placed her glass on the wooden table.

''Give me more'', she grumbled. She waited a bit and then frowned, looking up. ''I said give me more! Are you deaf?!''

''No, but you're definetly drunk. This isn't good for you, Maki.'' Eli quickly snatched the other girl's glass and placed it as far away from her as she could. ''Don't you have work tomorrow?'''

''No. I'm taking day off to rest after these two sleepless days.'' Maki placed her head on the table and closed her eyes. ''I have seen more blood in two days than I saw during all my life.''

''Including periods?'' chuckled Eli.

''Including periods.''

Eli smiled and sipped a bit of vodka from her own glass. She looked behind Maki, where an unconscious Umi snored on a couch. Alcohol really did good to no one. At least, not to those three. Only Eli was able to control her drinking habits but it was mostly in fear of making her wife, Nozomi, angry. Being married to her for multiple years now, she knew better than get drunk with friends. Besides, Eli was the designated driver.

Eli gently tapped Maki's head to get her attention, a gentle smile on her face.

''It's time for you to go home. You wouldn't want Nico to get worried, right?''

Maki stayed silent for a moment and then slowly stood up, groaning. Without answering Eli's question, she walked up to the entrance of the house and got her coat and boots.

The blonde sighed and approached the 'sleeping beauty' on the couch. She motioned a come here to Maki and started delicately lifting Umi. Maki rubbed her eyes and helped Eli bring Umi to her car. They placed her on the back seat, her dark coat resting on her shoulder. Maki tiredly sat next to her and layed her head on the window next to her.

When everyone was comfortably seated, Eli started the car and drove to Umi's house, classical music quietly playing on the radio. When they arrived, Maki was almost asleep. Instead of bothering her, Eli went directly to Umi's house and knocked on the door. A few second later, a familiar brunette opened the door with an innocent smile.

''Oh, hello, Eli!'', said the brunette.

''Good evening, Kotori.'', answered Eli, returning the smile to her friend. ''Sorry to be bothering you so late, but I'm gonna need help to bring the sleeping beauty in my car!'' She pointed the window where you could see Umi, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly opened.

''Of course.'' Kotori closed the door behind her and walked up to the car, accompagnied by Eli. She opened the door and they both dragged Umi into her own house, laying her down on a sofa.

Kotori thanked Eli with a glowing smile and wished her a good night which was almost immediatly returned. The blonde then left and got back into her car, driving to Maki's home this time. Arriving there, Maki was awake and got out of the car by herself. She muttered a tired thank you to Eli and staggered to her front door. She was greeted by an angry looking Nico and was immediatly dragged inside. Eli chuckled at the somewhat common scene and then drove back to her house.

She yawned as she finally returned to her home, sweet home. Nozomi was putting the empty glasses into the dishwasher, humming a song. A smile on her face, Eli sneaked up behind her and gently hugged her waist.

''I'm back home...'', she said, kissing her wife's cheek.

''Welcome back, Elicchi!'', answered Nozomi, still gleaming with energy.

"You know that you don't have to clean after me? I could've done it." Eli lazily snuggled into Nozomi's neck.

"I just thought I'd clean before you arrive to create a pleasant surprise, dear!", chuckled Nozomi. "It's my pleasure anyways."

"Thanks a lot, sweetie." Eli softly kissed Nozomi's neck and backed up to remove her coat. "Did I miss anything while I was gone?"

"I was waiting for you to ask!" Nozomi walked up to a drawer and opened it. She got a few letters from it and closed it without a sound. She went through the letters until she found one that had a familiar galaxy stamp and a neon-coloured logo. She gave it to Eli, winking.

"It's from your job, snowflake." Nozomi went back to the dishwasher. "Open it whenever you want. I'd recommend you do it soon, though."

"I'll do it tomorrow, don't worry about it." She walked up to Nozomi and waited for her to finish. When the purple-haired girl finally closed the dishwasher, Eli smoothly grabbed her by the waist, facing her.

"Mmh? What is it?", asked Nozomi, grinning.

"I haven't received my welcome home kiss yet!", answered Eli with a smirk. "I am disappointed in you, Nozomi."

"Not for long..." Nozomi placed her arms around Eli's neck and gently kissed her lips. The kiss lasted only a few seconds but after a few moments of staring into each other's eyes, they went right back at it.

Almost breathless, they parted off. Eli closed the curtains and went back to Nozomi.

No part of Nozomi was left unkissed.

* * *

Kotori, sitting on the couch, gently pat Umi's head. She didn't know if waking her up was a good idea. It wasn't like looking at her usually so serious wife with such a soft face was unpleasant. Just as she was about to stand up, Umi's eyes fluttered open. The blue-haired girl let out a low groan and tried sitting up but was stopped by Kotori's delicate hand.

''Shh, stay calm...'', whispered Kotori, gently pushing her down.

''Kotori?'', muttered Umi. ''My head hurts... Where am I?''

''Eli brought you back home. You're horribly drunk!'', Kotori chuckled as she ran her fingers through Umi's messy hair.

Umi forced a smile. ''Again?'' A yawn then escaped her lips, followed by a short groan.

''Let's go to bed.'', insisted Kotori. She tried to help Umi up but she stood up by herself, waving her off.

''I... I can go upstairs by myself.'', stuttered Umi, her legs already trembling under her own weight.

''Don't be stupid, Umi! I'll help you!'' Kotori swiftly slid herself under Umi's arm and helped her stay up.

Umi stayed silent for a few seconds and then muttered a lazy ''Thank you'', a slight smile on her lips.

Kotori and Umi walked together to their bedroom, a pleasant silent surrounding them. Umi layed down on the bed and almost immediatly fell asleep, still completely clothed. Kotori silently blinked a few times and giggled. She then got a blanket and placed it on top of Umi. She then lovingly kissed her forehead.

''Good night.''

* * *

Nico violently grabbed Maki's arm and pulled her in. Sh closed the door and looked at the red-head, her arms crossed.

''...What?'', asked Maki, raising an eyebrow.

''Are you really asking me this?'', replied Nico a bit too loudly for Maki's ears. ''Are you an idiot?!''

Maki stuck her fingers into her ears to muffle the loud yells of Nico. ''Hey, not too loud!'' She shook her head vigorously. ''You're gonna make my head hurt...''

Nico grabbed the taller girl's collar. ''I don't care! Why are you drunk again? Huh?! What are you escaping?!''

Maki removed herself from Nico's grip. Just as she was about to answer her, she noticed something sparkling in Nico's eyes. Tears. Maki's expression immediatly soften.

''Wait, are you... Crying?'', asked Maki.

''Pff, what?'' Nico wiped her tears with her coat's sleeve. ''I am not! You're just imagining things!''

Maki placed her hands on Nico's shoulder and stared right into her eyes. ''Listen to me...'', she said. ''I'm not escaping you, nor am I escaping anything. I just...'' Maki sighed. ''Look, I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry, okay?''

Nico stayed silent and felt her ruby-colored eyes tearing up again. She hid her face onto Maki's chest and hugged her.

''You're an idiot.'', Nico said.

Maki smiled, patting Nico's head. ''Sure, whatever you say.''

They stayed like this for a while until Maki yawned loudly. She and Nico went to their bedroom and quickly dressed themselves into their respective nightwear. They both hid themselves under the bedsheets, back to back. As time went by, the slowly approached each other.

Nico and Maki fell asleep in only a few minutes, a calm smile on both of their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Get ready to see ugly and horrible drag names. If you have any suggestions of names you would consider better, please share them with me!

PS: Sakurako Kimino is the name of the creator of Love Live. I had to find an extra name and since didn't want to use A-RISE characters, I thought of her.

* * *

 _Beep, beep! Beep. beep!_

Eli lazily hit the top of the alarm clock, a bit dizzy, considering that she had just woken up. She looked to her side where a half-asleep Nozomi yawned and stretched. The blonde couldn't help but to smile and delicately placed her hand on her wife's arm.

''Stay asleep, Nozomi'', she whispered.

After convincing Nozomi to stay in bed instead of helping her like she usually does, Eli got out of bed. Realising she wasn't wearing anything thanks to the event of the previous night, she got some clean clothes and quickly dressed herself up.

Eli made herself a cup of coffee and chugged it down. She brushed her hair, cleaned her teeth and made sure she was ready for work. As she walked through the kitchen, she noticed the letter that was laying on the table. She read what was on the envelope.

 _The Stargazer_

 _To: Eli Ayase (Mr. Snowflake)_

 _READ_ _ASAP_

The word 'ASAP' had been underlined in three different colors. Eli, confused, blinked silently, wondering what _The Stargazer_ wanted with her.

It had been over a year since she had done a show there. She had stopped cross dressing to be more invested in her current job as a model. Said blonde modelled for a clothing shop popular in Europe. Even with her European blood, she struggled saying the company's name correctly. Either way, she was fine with her current job even if she wasn't doing shows like her younger self wished for.

She took the letter out of the envelope. She gently rubbed the pure white paper as she read the message.

 _Dear Eli Ayase,_

 _Let us go straight to the point. We would like you and your previous drag partners to come and do a show here, at The Stargazer. It has been a while since your fans had last seen Mr. Snowflake. If you were to accept, we – and your fans – would be unbelievably happy._

 _We, on our side, will pay you a reasonable amount of money, which we will discuss if you are to accept. Please take your time thinking about it._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Sakurako Kimino._

Eli sighed. The owner of _The Stargazer_ , Miss Sakurako Kimino, had taken her time to her a letter just to invite her. The blonde knew it was her from her signature to the way she added sparkles to the word straight. This letter was absolutely Sakurako-like. Eli placed the letter back on the table and got her phone out of her purse. The screen lighted up and showed two notifications. Two missed calls, one from Maki and one from Umi. Eli snickered and quickly texted them.

'' _Girls, text me. Don't call me in the morning.''_

The blonde waited a few moments. No answer. She tapped her foot on the floor and then, finally, an alarm sounded from her phone. Maki had answered her.

'' _Sorry. Did you get the letter from Sakurako?''_ , said the message.

'' _I sure did… I don't know what to think about it'', answered Eli._

There was a silence for a moment before Maki texted her again.

'' _Me neither. I'm sure Umi's gone to work, too, so we can't talk with her…''_

'' _Were you able to discuss with her this morning?''_

'' _Yeah. She didn't really know either, though she was mostly on the negative side…''_

Eli sighed once more and rubbed her eyes. She texted _''be right back, gone to work''_ and closed her phone. She stuffed her phone back into her purse and walked to the entrance. She slipped her coat on her shoulders and put on her boots, muttering an ''I'm out'' as she opened the door and left. The blonde jumped into her car and drove to her workplace, the letter being the only thing she could talk about.

* * *

It had been a long, long day for Eli. She had talked to her manager about Sakurako's offer, looking for advices. Said manager had mixed feelings about it but, in the end, told her to do what she wanted. Eli was a bit disappointed with her simple answer but took it anyways.

Still in her car on the way home, Eli turned up the volume of her radio. She wanted a moment of peace, a moment away from her dilemma. Hands on the wheel and eyes on the road, her mind was at peace but only for a few instants, her eyebrows slightly raising as a familiar song started playing. Memories of fun times and laughter instantly popped out in her head.

As familiar as it was, Eli couldn't remember the title. She had did her best to forget about it completely after she stopped cross dressing. Even if she tried denying it, she knew the song very well. It was the song that played during her last drag show at _The Stargazer_.

The blonde's hand hovered over the volume button, hesitating on whether or not she should mute it. Her fingers brushed against it but she quickly retreated.

 _What's the point of avoiding it?,_ she thought. _It's not like anything horrible happened or anything...''_

Eli nervously laughed and sighed. She looked ahead of her, completely silent. Even her mind was almost thoughtless as she concentrated on the song. Instinctively, her lips started to move. The lyrics of the song started coming out of her mouth, becoming more and more enthusiastic as the song went on. Her fingers tapped rhythmically on the wheel as a smile appeared on her face. After a few minutes, the music started fading off. Then, the radio went silent and another song started. Eli still had a pleased, almost calm, smile plastered on her lips.

 _-''What could go wrong?''_ , she said to herself. _''We had fun last time... Why not try again?''_

She noticed the familiar road around her. She was almost home. She took a turn and parked her car in front of a modest yet elegant house; hers. She stepped out of the car, took her purse and closed the door. She walked to the entrance of her house and entered.

 _-''I'm back!''_ , she said.

No answer. Nozomi wasn't back home yet. Eli shrugged at the not unusual situation and walked to the living room and sat down. She dug into her purse and got her phone out. She unlocked it and sent a text to Maki and Umi.

 _''About the letter... I've taken my decision.''_


End file.
